Playlist: The Movie
by 1WordImagination
Summary: Alex is back! So what will happen to her now, will her evil stepmom and fiancee get the best of her, will she finally get to snog her amazing twin boyfriend! p.s. look up snog if ya don't know what it means XD Enjoy the story of one girl and her host!
1. Chapter 1

MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Fresh Host of Ouran

~Alex POV

(A/N: A recap for everyone! XD Also please oh please if this is your first ever reading this, Playlist, please read the series before the movie! Make things a whole lot easier, but hey if you really want to go out of order be my guest, but just so you know that this is the "movie" for a different fanfic under the title 'Playlist'.)

Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down and I liked to take a minute and sit right there and tell you how I became the host of a town called Ouran.

In west Philadelphia born and raised on the playground was where I spent most of my days, chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool and all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school. When a couple of guys who were up to no good startin makin trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one lil fight and my friends got scared, and I told them I'd movin with my music and bags to Japan. They begged and pleaded to me day after day, but I packed my suitcase and sent myself on my way. They gave me a kiss and then they gave me my ticket, so I put my walkman on and said I might as well kick it!

I whistled for a cab and when it came near the license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror. If anything I can say this cab is rare but I thought nah forget it, yo homes to Ouran!

I pulled up to the school about 7 or 8 and I yelled to the cab go home smell ya later. I looked at my kingdom I was finally there to sit on my throne as the host of Ouran!

~The Not So Normal Normal POV

_**Two Years Later**_

It had been two years since any of the hosts heard a single word from Alex; they also never talked about her since Hikaru would always end up giving off this puppy-eyes that made everyone feel bad for his lack of love life.

"Welcome!" The hosts said as they saw their new guests enter the room.

Honey and Mori were already in college, Tamaki and Kyoya were in their senior year of high school, and the twins and Haruhi who were in their third year of high school. They all met in the music room after school and stayed till closing time, but other than that they rarely got together after hosting and hung out as much as they once did.

"So… two years." Haruhi said sitting down.

Hikaru gave her puppy eyes and she froze. "Maybe a different topic?" Kaoru said tired. "So… two years?"

Hikaru looked like he was about to cry! (A/N: Girls you can feel sorry for him all you want, but he does look cute with sad puppy eyes!) Another thing, Hikaru no longer believed in crying because of the lack of Alex (A/N: In case you guys forgot Alex never cried… once or twice -_-), so he quickly grabbed Alex's IPod and put it on. He had been tuning things out if he didn't like it and went off in his memorizes and thought of what would happen if Alex came back.

"He needs help." Haruhi said as Hikaru sat in a corner listening to music.

Laughing, Kaoru said, "I think it might be too late."

"Hello." Said a voice that came from the open door.

"I mean really it's been two years, and not one call!" Haruhi said upset. "This is a sign, she's over him."

"Hello?" The voice repeated.

Kaoru shook his head. "The IPod is an important thing of Alex's; she wouldn't just give it to anyone."

"Are you listening? Hello?" The person was getting inpatient.

"Yay whatever…" Haruhi said, but her eyes then looked at the stranger at the door. "Who are you?"

The person step forward and said, "I'm here to enter the club."

Tamaki popped out of nowhere and said in his romantic voice, "Well then what can we do for you?"

"Let me enter the club?" The person answered as if it were a question.

Nodding Tamaki threw his hands up and said, "Welcome to my kingdom of happiness… What is your name?"

The stranger smirked and said, "Alex."

"Alex, fine name… Alex? 'The' Alex?" Tamaki leaned in closer and looked over the teenager. "You look nothing like her!"

"One I'm a guy, and two there can be more than one person named Alex." Alex said sighing.

Haruhi walked over and pocked Alex. "You could have done plastic surgery…"

"What?!" Alex said taking a large step back. "Hey I'm just here cus a friend of mine said that we would join together…"

"And where is this friend?" Haruhi asked seeing no one behind their guest.

Alex sighed again and said, "She left me hanging, like usual. But I bet she'll be here soon."

"She?" All the hosts said curious.

Nodding, Alex added, "She said that she loved coming here and seeing you guys and that I should join…"

"What is her name?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

"Yumi, I met her today since it was our first day back at school…"

Just then a cute girl ran into the room and said happily, "Alex you came!" She hugged him and let her long black hair fall forward. "Hi, I'm Yumi!"

Everyone sighed; it looked nothing like Alex, 'their Alex'.

"I was gonna join, but I think they think I'm a girl." Alex said as he ran out of the room scared.

Yumi just smiled and said, "Sorry I'm late, but can I still have tea?"

Honey ended up bringing out more of his cake. (A/N: Like he didn't want too? Seriously.) Yumi and Honey ended up enjoying two full cakes and three pots of tea, of course Honey ate the most of the two.

"So what brings you here Yumi?" Haruhi said as she sat down next to her.

Yumi smiled and said, "Just wanting to have fun." She winked at Haruhi and then went back to eating her cake.

"Alex?" Haruhi said in a whisper so no one other than the girl could hear.

Yumi just raised her head and whispered back, "Shh."

Why on earth would Alex want to keep her name a secret from them? And why the heck did she choose such a weird name as Yumi?!

* * *

Hey so how did it go? Okay? Horrible? Never write again? Let me know and also I have a thing called Playlist: Extras/Deleted Scenes that will be where all special chapters will go and other requests since I don't want to make this just as long/ longer than the series. I summed it down so that there will be 12 or less chapters. Anything else will go into the deleted scenes, the place will just let me put the songs I did use but never worked out.

Special Thanks (this is gonna be long XD) to Mared and the Jarcuses, Zurla Adams, ohshc fan, Any Unborn Child, Yours by Moonlight, Ray-nee-chan, and kagaminehatsune: You all made me feel amazing when you all favorite me and reviewed for the last chapters and stuff X3 I love you guys that YOU make me tear up. (I've cried over reviews before cus I'm a wimp when I'm having a bad day and someone reviews making me feel all better… while I cry) I WANT TO TAKE YOU ALL HOME WITH ME!

Shout Out to everyone who cried at the end for the series/ who wants Alex to hit Dick in his dick/ and or wants Hikaru to snog Alex!: (Yay p.s. snog is a British saying I found at random one day and have been saying today for no good reason XD) I am sorry I made tons of you guys cry! *hands tissues out to everyone* Also I don't know if I'll make Alex realy go that far… but that would be awesome if she did kick Dick there XD (I'm just as evil hewhewhew). They'll snog later =3= Just wait okay? Also I had many tell me this is their favorite fanfic and that made me go writer crazy! Seriously that made me go so crazy… when I made brownies last night I forgot to make sure I had everything and didn't have oil… and well… I had to improvise and that was… interesting. (Yes a writers crazy goes on for many days apparently XD)

Art IT: Don't ask, in search of a scanner. -_- AND the best deal I got so far is a used one of my friends who has one just as bad as mine was =3= (aka if I got it the art would still get a few shadows) She would give it to me for free so XD

Deleted: [this is where I'll give any notes about what is happening with the deleted scenes, also give me ideas on things you want to know, drabbles, anything] Well someone told me to make one about Kyoya using his Death Note to save someone like a superhero, so I'll make a quick thing about that and have it up sometime, so look out for something about that. XD

BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An amazing fanfic is gonna have Alex in it! So here is what it's called and who it's by, read it review it once the new chapter comes out and be amazed XD by MiharuAndMitsukiOwnYourSouls, called Fernando The Alpaca: The Musical. They said they are using her, but who knows what will happen XD Also once they put it up give me a PM of what you thought about how they made Alex look XD

*breathes heavy* This is now way too long *deep breathes* I… *passes out*


	2. Chapter 2

Finally!!!!!! I may just have to add only one chapter a month or something till my life chills out for a moment!

* * *

The More You Ruv Someone

~Haruhi POV

This was Alex… right? I couldn't tell and I didn't know if I wanted to tell.

"Yumi… come with me for a second." I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into the hallway. "You..."

Yumi/Alex smiled and said in a relaxed voice, "We'll keep this our little secret. Meet me after you guys lock up by the back door." With that Alex (Yumi) walked away.

_This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?_

When I walked in I quickly helped close up and ran down to the back entrance and saw her waiting for me. What was going on? Why did she lie to us, to Hikaru? And why couldn't I tell the others?

Alex grabbed my arm and we both walked down a path in silence for a moment. We passed many houses before coming up to a tree house that way half hidden by a house and the other half hidden by another tree. Alex walked up to it and climbed up. She helped me up and closed the secret door behind her.

She ran to the small window and opened it, letting in fresh air. She then pulled out a small chair and offered me a seat. "Well… I'm back." She smiled and pulled out a bag of food and started to make, what I assumed, to be her dinner. "I'm staying here till I know of a better, cheaper, place to live."

"But the house we…"

Cutting in, she said, "It would be one place my stepmother would definitely try, I need to hide out again."

"So that's why you look so different?"

Alex stopped what she was doing and stared at me. "I look different?"

Her voice sounded worried as she then grabbed a mirror and looked at her face. "Yay, that's why not everyone noticed, isn't that what you wanted?

"NO! My face was even more different last year when I pretended to be fat!"

"How do you pretend to be fat?" I asked curious.

Alex shuffered (A/N: Shuffer means the same thing as shudder, but cooler since I made it up! XP LONG LIVE SHUFFER!) and said, "You really become fat. I had to gain two hundred pounds to make that dick not think it was me!"

"TWO HUNDERED?! YOU GAINED TWO HUNDERED!"

"No I lost it all before coming here!" Alex sighed and looked so sad. "Don't you dare tell any of the hosts!"

Like who would want to hear that ever again?! "So when will you tell the others?"

Alex sighed again. "I can't they would be big mouths and ruin my plan to end up staying here for a year or two."

"So now what?"

"Sleepover!" Alex said tossing me some PJ's.

_Time Jump!_

We sat down and ate our supper and talked none stop about what we did during our time apart. Alex had gotten fat to show that she would do anything to hide and it worked, she said it may have worked too well but now that she was back to her old self. She was looking forward for Valentine's Day and hosting or helping out in any way that won't reveal who she is.

"So why?" I asked lying on my stomach.

Alex gave me a questioning look. "Why what?" She then hit her head and said, "Oh! Why I don't want them to know! Well Hikaru is... and I am… we just would do better this way till I can either convince my stepmother I'm dead or something!"

"She must really want you to marry this guy then."

"It's almost as if she wants something else, but marriage is just easier." Alex said worried. "It's like she wants something that I have and in the processes she wants to ruin my life!"

I laughed and sat quiet for a moment. I had a serious question to ask her, but… "Why can't people get along and love each other, Alex?"

Alex stopped eating and looked at me with her mouth wide open. "You think getting along same as loving? Sometimes love right where you hating most, Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"The more you love someone, the more you want to kill em. The more you love someone, the more he make you cry. Though you are try for making peace with them and loving, that's why you love so strong you like to make him die!

"The more you love someone, the more he make you crazy. The more you love someone, the more you wishing him dead!

"Sometime you look at him and only see fat and lazy, and wanting baseball bat for hitting him on his head!

"Love!" She shouted to me with feeling.

"Love." I repeated.

"And hate!"

"And hate."

Alex sighed and shouted, "They like two brothers!!!!"

"Brothers."

"Who go on a date!!!" She shouted getting upset.

"Who....what?" I stopped and looked at her. (A/N: Hikaru and Kaoru always come to mind when I see this anime video using this song XD)

She took my hands and said smiling, "Where one of them goes, other one follows. You inviting love, he also bringing sorrows."

I sighed and said, "Ah, yes."

Nodding, Alex went on, "The more you love someone, the more you want to kill 'em. Loving and killing, fit like hand in glove!"

"Hand in glove." I repeated

Alex nodded again while she continued on her lecture, "So if there someone you are wanting so to kill 'em. You go and find him. And you get him. And you no kill him. Cause chances good…"

Together we both said, "He is your love."

* * *

This is not my V-Day one, but it did work out with the theme of love XD I guess now I'll have to put the V-Day chapter in the extras… maybe. I still need to see how things turn out! DX

Special Thanks to Yours by Moonlight, Zurla Adams, Mared and the Jarcuses, Donutfoundation, ohshc fan, and XxGaara-chanxX: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are sooooo amazing XD Well I got a few dancing and anime jumping once the first cahtper came out…. sorry it took me so long to get the next one out (I am seriously better at keeping a flow of chapters than this, but… life) XD

Shout Out to EVERYONE!!!!: I am sssoooooo sorry about not adding chapters sooner, but I've been soooo busy and junk (go to the Extra's to read what is happening to my life -_-) So I'll try and get something new to you amazing readers again! *hugs to all who will even let me, the horrible writer, who has missed you guys*


	3. Chapter 3

About time =3= A friend (who just found out I write) told me I should quit being lazy and hurry up and write and update this before you guys leave for good.

Oh my break/homework time was good (I'll be on a trip soon, so hopefully that will spark the writing machine XD) I plan to try hard to update faster (I need someone to remind me or yell at me cus apparently I am horrible at remembering these days DX)

* * *

You Are the One That I Want

~Alex POV

I walked down the hall towards the music room, Haruhi and I both promised not to let the others know, but keeping it hidden was easier said than done since I still believe Kyoya noticed. If word leaked to Tamaki or Hikaru, my life was gonna get harder.

"Yumi!" Honey shouted as he leapt to my lap as I sat down to relax after making a big pot of tea.

Haruhi had helped me get a 'temporary' job there to make and set the tea and such. It was fun, but the tea would never stop coming back and wanting more as girly-girls dumped the stuff down their throats while they were lost in their host world.

"Hi Honey." I said giving him a weak smile. "How are you?"

Honey giggled and said, "Good! Do you want a break? You can have time with a host if you want."

I nodded my head and looked at Hikaru, I sooooooo badly wanted to go over to him, but if I did everything could be shown and I would hate that. So I choose Haruhi just cus she was a girl and I needed girl time.

As I sat down Haruhi smirked and said, "Not Hikaru?"

Glaring at her I said, "No, but thanks for being mean about it." I smiled a little and added, "So you and Tamaki anywhere?"

She shook her head and said sadly, "He is a hard guy to get in a real relationship with."

"So he's denser than usual?"

"Yep." She said not happy about it. "I even asked him out, but he thought it as a father daughter thing."

I laughed and said, "Well I know of a romantic holiday coming up."

Haruhi didn't buy it. "No way, me and Tamaki going on a date on the most romantic holiday is not my plan as first date."

"Wimp."

"Yes I am." She said laughing. "But you should tell Hikaru, its killing him not seeing you or hearing from you."

I looked over to see him acting as though nothing were wrong, he didn't miss me that much to be flirting with all those girls. "Yay, he is missing me so much that he now needs the extra comfort of those girls."

"He is just doing his job, you jealous?" Haruhi smirked and leaned closer.

"Heck yay! He said he wanted to marry me and…"

She cut in by placing a hand over my mouth and saying, "And you never told me this why?"

I shrugged and said, "Because it never came up on the short time I had with you before I left after my date."

"Fine." She was pouting and upset over the lack of detail I gave her.

Hikaru smiled and did more skits with Kaoru the whole day until closing time. It was killing me that I hadn't spoken to him at all! But I did notice something; once the girls left he pulled out my IPod and started to play it! So he had kept it and even listened to it! It made me slap happy to see that even if he didn't talk a lot about me that he still kept his promise!

I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see the screen. "What you listening to?" I asked since his big head kept getting in the way.

He didn't answer, and when I pulled an ear bud out he flipped out! No serious flipping here, he grabbed it and while glaring at me he said, "Leave me alone, it doesn't mean anything to you."

… Did I miss something?

~Hikaru POV

That Yumi girl is freaking me out! It is so weird, she reminds me of Alex and yet she doesn't… the way she just walked over as if we knew one another and her taking my headset off as if she owned it. C..could I be forgetting about Alex? NEVER! Alex promised to come back so Yumi has to stay away from me, I mean really who is she even?

I put the headset back in place and tried not to notice the girl trying to look over my shoulder. This may be harder than I thought.

~Alex POV

He is so stubborn! He would never do this if he knew… no wait he probably would, never mind. But come on I just want to hang out with my boyfriend! So hard to ask?! Geez.

"So Hikaru…" He looked up at me upset again. "You have a girlfriend?" I smirked so big on the inside as I waited for him to answer.

Glaring he said, "Yes, so I'm not interested."

HE THOUGHT I WAS ASKING HIM OUT?! "No no, you got it wrong, I was just wondering since… since Haruhi said she is away and I was wondering if you still were doing okay with her, you know how some guys when the girl leaves he finds someone else… it would be sad if you had done that, but I'm glad you two are doing well." I grinned so happy to know that he still felt the same way even though I've been gone.

He didn't talk much after that, he once or twice would be kind enough to answer my questions about the music he was listening to, but other than that it wasn't much. In a way it was as if we had started all over with me and him not getting along… creepy.

"So what song is your favorite?" I asked him as I jumped next to him on the couch.

Glaring he said, "Please leave."

"No thank you." I said with a grin. "So what song are you listening to then?"

He sighed in defeat and showed the screen to me, he was playing 'You Are the One That I Want', the song from Grease that I loved so very dearly!

I smiled and said happily, "That is like the best song ever!"

Hikaru glared at me as if he was on to me. "You…" He tried to say, but I then grabbed an ear bud and said, "Play it from the beginning!"

Unwillingly he did, and then mumbled, "Baka."

"Tell me about it stud!" I said while laughing.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control, 'cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!" Hikaru said forgetting we were 'enemies'.

The stood up and grabbed him and sang to him, "You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true."

"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do." He sang as well, and a lot better than last time I heard him sing in the shower when I stayed at his house.

We both smiled and sang, "You're the one that I want. O,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. O,o,oo, honey. The one that I want. O,o, ooooo. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed."

"If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way." I said giving him a smrik as he blushed.

Hikaru then sang, "I better shape up, 'cause you need a man."

"I need a man who can keep me satisfied." I said in agreeance.

"I better shape up if I'm gonna prove."

I nodded and sang, "You better prove that my faith is justified."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smirk.

I smirked back and sang, "Yes, I'm sure down deep inside."

Together we did the dance from Grease while we sang the chorus. "You're the one that I want. O,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. O,o,oo, honey. The one that I want. O,o, ooooo. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.

"You're the one that I want. O,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. O,o,oo, honey. The one that I want. O,o, ooooo. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed."

The music stopped and I then realized what I had just done was a definite Alex moment. Darn my love for music and Hikaru, darn it!

Hikaru smiled at me and said, "You remind me of her…"

I froze, was he on to me? Had he realized it?! (And so soon too!) But Haruhi then came over and decided to save me by saying, "Yumi, I thought you needed to leave early to find a dress and high heels for the dance that is coming up, I mean you told me you loved that kind of stuff right?"

Darn high-heels too! My face put on a fake smile as I said, "You bet I do, I love wearing that stuff whenever I can."

"But you could never be her since she hates that kind of thing." Hikaru said smiling. "It's decided!"

Kaoru then popped out of nowhere and said together with him, "You are our new toy."

THIS ALL OVER AGAIN?!

* * *

Hahaha I finally have finished this! *dances around* I need to finish my "new" project for a friend =_= (yes another new thing that keeps me away from my lovely readers *cries*) Okay this is another thing, I got a writers over-load, what is that you may ask, well it's when a writer get's too many ideas too fast! DX (I have been writing random stories and trying to get it out of my mind and on paper) Here is a list of the stories I've been haunted by (if any interest ya let me know and I may just note that and once finishing this I'll try and finish them in a professional way):

1. One about a short girl (who is the oldest in her class) and a tall guy (who is the youngest in his class) and that is all I can say without trying to give too much away, but I've been working on different versions of it in my mind (one of her having hallucinations, another just a romance comedy, and so on)

2. I am writing with my twin a fanfic on Shugo Chara still (I am up to chapter 6, but nothing is up yet since I'm too lazy to proofread seriously: I even put Alex in there by mistake when I was on a writing spree! XD)

3. The Wedding of Death (title will change of course), but it is about just a girl whose little sister is getting married to some jerk. So the sister has to plan the whole wedding and I just really mean for this to be a kind of comedy XD

4. I have a sort of mystery story about an attic (so over done) but there is gonna be this whole thing about the room and what is in it.

5. (The one I'm doing for someone) is more of a Christian story (since it's for my dance company which is a Christian group) to do, it's about puppets and how the Devil can tie strings on us and something like that (I want to make it creepy, but it probably then wouldn't work XD)

Special Thanks to ohshc fan, kagaminehatsune, Mared and the Jarcuses, Donutfoundation, and RubyGirl12345: Why do I keep feeling horrible when I thank you guys?! You guys are too amazing DX Ya read and review and story alert me and all I do is write and forget to update DX *cries* I will make this up to you! I PROMISE!

Shout Out to all who commented on Yumi/Alex's name: Hahahaha you can call her Alex still, I'll be using the name Yumi around the hosts just so they don't know who she is. Oh and her being fat makes me smirk so much that Alex has to hit me on the head, throw me down a flight of stairs, and drown me in a river to make me stop laughing. (The laughter hurts XD)


	4. Chapter 4

If I didn't use your song don't hate me cus I am gonna make a extra/deleted scenes using the songs I couldn't use since someone sent me this video and I cracked up that it was a total Alex moment! (Okay so I'll try, but this whole year has started off downhill XD) It's called Valentine's Day Music Video by KurtHugoSchneider from YouTube. Check it out and by the way if you like to comment on videos I share with you and/or fanfic stories let them know who told you cus I got this thing with a few writers/video makers that if I send people I get cookies or something XD Yay I just want cookies cus I haven't had any since… last night DX

Oh and sorry this is soooo late XD (But seriously when has Alex been on time X9)

* * *

Valentine's Day

~Alex POV

Hikaru and Kaoru were horrible! They made me do random things since I'm helping out around the club, but it isn't even reasonable things like make tea, it's like give back massages and run around the room for a piece of paper that are really just in their pockets! They are mean to strangers!

I sighed and fell to the ground and tried to get up. "Help!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at Haruhi who was watching in amusement.

"No thanks I'm fine." She said smirking at my punishment for not finding the twins old piece of gum fast enough.

"Meanie!!!!!" I shouted waving a hand in the air for someone to take it.

Mori took it, at least he was still nice! He pulled me up but the weird thing is that he didn't give me his normal stare; he looked at me like a stranger! I hate being Yumi! I want to be Alex!

"T..thanks Mori." I said smiling, but he just walked away.

EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY DAD (A.N: Tamaki XD)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As I walked out of the room with Haruhi I pouted and sulked over my lack of friendly hosts. We walked to her house in silence.

"Stop it." Haruhi said; I dragged my feet as I entered her house. "You look like someone beat you up or something."

I groaned and fell on her couch. "I don't like Yumi!"

"Neither does everyone else."

"I noticed! It's because they want Alex, but I have to be Yumi otherwise who knows what will happen!" I cried as Haruhi got me food. Grabbing the chips from her hands I stuffed my face and said upset, "I want to spend tomorrow with Hikaru. I mean it will be Valentine's Day and everything!"

She sighed and said, "Just make a call to him and say hi."

"But!" I said, then stopped and sighed. "I could get caught still."

"You still are hiding? I thought you were not afraid anymore." She said hitting me where it hurt.

I threw my hands up in the air and said, "But!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna say bye again if it turns out I am found."

"Just tell them and…"

I cut in and said, "Fine you win! But if I end up leaving or someone ends up dead don't blame me!"

Haruhi smirked and said, "The only who would end up dead is your fiancée and even then we all wouldn't feel too bad about it."

I nodded my head and grabbed my cell phone and hit Hikaru's number. I was gonna do it! I was gonna tell… "Alex?!" was the first thing I hear after half a ring. (Not even one ring finished!)

As I fell from my chair I shouted, "BAKA!" I pulled myself back up and said, "Don't freak me out like that, I thought you were like mad…"

He cut in and said, "Where are you?! Are you here?! Are you coming back?! How are you?!" He went on with other questions that I couldn't make out.

"Hikaru… HIAKRU!" He finally stopped and let me talk. "I am in town, but I don't… you wanna go out for… vuslsdg dfas?"

"What?" He asked intently.

I took a deep breath, then asked, "You… me… date… Valentine's Day?"

He shouted baka as I heard him fall from a staircase. "Serious?!"

"Yay, unless you don't…"

"YES! I'll meet you at the host club tomorrow and we'll go after everyone gets to see you!" He then quickly hung up his cell and I was left in a strange spot.

I turned to Haruhi who was laughing her head off, but when she looked at my face she asked worried, "What's wrong?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Time Jump! (Next day)_

I walked into the music room in my uniform, my male uniform. I had my wig on and loads of make up to make me look more Alex-ish, but it didn't look too good. I still had a weird look to my skin that looked like I was in a tanning booth.

Everyone then shouted, "WELCOME BACK ALEX!!!!!!!!!" They had a big banner that had my written on it. I knew they would do that!

I smiled as I walked over to the girls who were once my customers and said romantically, "Miss me?"

Before they could cry their reply out, Hikaru grabbed me and hugged me for about ten minutes. In that time though I felt as though he was trying to let all the girls know that I was his… freaky.

"Hikaru, gosh I knew you missed me but this much?" I teased as I pushing him away as he was about to kiss me. To everyone who didn't know I was a girl it looked like I was just being a guy and not wanting Hikaru to ever hug me in a sissy way again, but the hosts all knew I just didn't want to kiss Hikaru.

I walked over to Honey and said, "Hi."

He jumped on me and said, "Ale-chan! Did you miss me?! Did you bring me back any cake?!"

I started to laugh as I put him down and pulled out the cake I had made that morning. "You know me too well." I said handing it too him.

The hosts then started business and I tried to help too, but I ended up being questioned like a criminal of love by all the girls. Oh and as for Hikaru he sulked in Tamaki's corner since I wouldn't kiss him.

"So has Yumi left for good?" Haruhi asked in a whisper.

I smiled at Hikaru from across the room; he blushed and then turned away. "Nope. I'm here as me for only today, if Yumi suddenly disappeared and I reappeared all would be revealed and besides… I just can't risk took much so fast. I'll try and do once a month Alex thing, but other than that I really should keep my distance."

Haruhi nodded her head understanding how I didn't want to leave. She then left and Hikaru walked over to me. He smiled and asked, "Want to sneak out of here early?"

Smirking, I said, "You know me too well."

With that we both ran for it and headed straight for his limo that he had waiting for us. As I jumped in I laughed and said, "Ah this reminds me of the good old days!"

Hikaru jumped in on the other side and said, "Me too." He leaned over and missed my lips and ended up kissing my nose.

My face went all red and I pushed him far away. "B..baka!"

He smirked/blushed and said, "That is my line."

_Time Jump! (To more of their date XD)_

We went to the arcade and ran around there for hours, just playing games, laughing, and having fun. It made me grin wide and forget that I won't get to see him as myself tomorrow.

As we sat down and a café (A/N: Some reason they are always going to café's on their eating part of a date =_= I wonder why… people give me a new place to use!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I drank my coffee and looked over at Hikaru, he was watching me like a hawk.

"I still can't believe you are here!" He said smiling.

I froze and said, "You and me both." _Darn his cute smiling face!_

"So want to do something else after this?" Hikaru smiled as he leaned in and stole a bite of my cake.

Pushing him away, I said to my cake, "My puresious!" I laughed and said, "I should go soon though."

"WHAT?!"

"I should be going soon…" I smiled a fake smile and said, "Some other time we should do something else."

Hikaru glared at me. "This has to be a joke. I mena you are back, but now you're gonna leave!"

Nodding I said, "What I never said I could stay for good baka."

"Don't call me baka, BAKA!"

"And you can call me baka?! Fine! BIG NARCISSIST/MEATHEAD/DUMB/MUSHY BANANA BRAINS HIKARU!" I threw the closest thing I had… my coffee.

He shouted as he jumped up and run around in circles. Everyone started to laugh as I ran around with him shouting, "Quit being a baby!" and "It doesn't hurt that much, watch." and finally, "OMG OMG OMG IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

……….

"I blame you still." I said after we got kicked out of the café shop.

Hikaru only said, "Baka." And then to go with that hurtful word, he hit my head.

"Well then…………………………………………………………………………………………. Now what?"

Smirking Hikaru leaned over and said, "Now we make out."

"Not even in your dreams." I said pushing him in a pond. "Chill lover boy and let me leave without having to feel like I should find a talking llama to stalk you, find out your dirty secrets, and blackmail you."

Hikaru had no comebacks to that. (HAH!)

As I turned to leave Hikaru shouted, "Wait!"

I turned and said in an annoyed voice, "Yes?"

"At least leave me a different impression of my girlfriend other than getting me wet." He did have a point… (A/N: What the heck!!!!!!!!!!!! He just said girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Wait! What the heck?!?!?!? Hikaru just said girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: A lil late reaction there lover girl =_=) And whose fault is that?!

Nodding my head, I said, "Fare enough." Pulling him out of the pond I said, "I'll sing you a song."

"You'll what?!"

"Sing." He needs a hearing aid.

"Okay….."

"You ready!" I snapped my fingers.

Hikaru looked around and said, "Where is that music coming from?"

I smiled and said kindly, "But I want you to know that this is not just any song." Throwing my hands up I changed my clothes from my Ouran uniform to a dress. "This song is about love."

"Where did you get those clothes?" Hikaru asked worried/looking for a camera.

I continued my speech, "Love, honesty, and all the stuff." Now looking away from Hikaru I sang, (A/N: to you the audience) "When I wake up from bed, the first thing that I think is uuuuuu-sually food, and then after that one thing that I might think of is seeeee-ction in Biology or Calculus Three, somewhere in there you might occur to me. And guess what? I'd rather, be with you than get hit by a large object. Be with you than lift something very heavy. I'd rather, be with you than eat certain flavors of ice cream. But that depends on the flavors, and toppings, and my level of hunger. And certain other external factors. Huh."

Hikaru was so lost, so I stopped singing and said, "Now I also wrote you a little rap."

"You did what?!" He said scared for his life.

"Thought you'd be a little over whelmed so it short." I said smiling.

"You're not going to rap in public are you?" Hikaru said worried, just wanting me to leave.

I smiled and said, "I love it when you say that." Standing up again I started to rap, "Ya! Ya! Uh! Feel the flow. You tell the worst stories about my grandma, and she's six feet under and in Alabama." I stopped rapping and said to Hikaru (whose ears were bleeding), "That is actually the whole thing. You know it was short, but I think you could tell that it's from the heart."

Hikaru then said, "You told me about your grandma… isn't she dead?"

Wow good memory, I didn't even remember that! "Exactly." I then started to sing again, "I'd rather, be with you than get hit by a large object. Be with you than lift something very heavy. I'd rather, be with you than eat certain flavors of ice cream. But again that depends on the flavor. Oh yay." Looking to the reads I said, "Life is hard. Well whoever that special person is for you, just let them know you care." Looking back at the dazed Hikaru I said, "Okay… well I'm gonna go get some ice cream."

* * *

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, ohshcfan13, and Mared and the Jarcuses: Thanks guys XD You made meh very VERY happy to read of how much you've missed this! Well I hope I can update quickly again XD

Shout Out to Mared and the Jarcuses: Sorry I didn't reply to your review, but I chose ya to be the Shout Out so it's all good XD (I saw it once I finished this chapter XD) Yes I finally updated XD Thanks for reading X9 Everyone seemed to love the "This all over again?!" hahahaha (I should get that on a shirt XD) I'll think about writing a extra about a superhero Haruhi XD (but I still got to write the one about Kyoya as a super Death note hero XD) Of course ya know what snogging means XD (But it's such a fun word to use XD Hahaha)


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I just made this with one big thought, TamakiXHaruhi, and just giving them a song seemed the best way to do it, so… Um well I try and add Alex in there even if it may just be like a second XD This is more just so I can get rid of Haruhi not happy with Tamaki's denseness. (As we have all read and know that he has =D) Also someone made a friend request to me on facebook and well… (yes I accepted it like always) I just was really weird since I didn't know she was a reader XD SORRY! Well Like I said to you before this is a chapter just for you!

* * *

I Want You to Want Me

~Alex POV

While I was at my 'date' with Hikaru need I say Haruhi and an earful for Tamaki -_-

~Haruhi POV

Tamaki and I were left alone… maybe this was my chance? Alex would hit my head if I didn't do something, but if she were here and in my place she would have run for the hills if Hikaru was as dense as Tamaki… wait he is so… NOW WHAT?!

I looked over at him; he was still ranting on how he loved Valentine's Day and getting chocolate from all the ladies. Oh how punching him would feel so good.

"Don't you think it is such a wonderful day?! I mean ladies telling gentlemen how they feel!" Tamaki said looking right at me.

Did he know? Could he know? "Hey…"

Tamaki shot up and said happily, "Do you have someone you like?! Daddy won't let anyone have his daughter!" He then cried while hugging me.

"I um… Tamaki there is a guy I like… and I just…"

Tamaki cried for a moment then said, "Who is this unworthy man! I shall have to talk to him!"

"He doesn't know how I feel." Please realize it's you! PLEASE! I really REALLY don't want to have to spell it out for you.

Nodding his head, Tamaki said kindly, "He is a fool to not notice you."

How ironic.

He then continued, "He should be all over you!" That he is. "And he should never want to leave you alone." That you are. "AND… he should kiss you." That he…does NOT!

"So master of love, what should I do?" I asked smirking.

"Tell him, if he doesn't know now he will never know and you'll feel horrible, am I right?"

For once he made sense! (A/N: No it's not the end of the world… the world ends when I graduate high school, year 2010 baby! GO ME!)

"Tamaki I…" I was so close, but well all can guess what Tamaki did, he interrupted.

"Haruhi! I got it! You should sing for him! Let out all your love into song!" Tamaki's brain is not working, please hold.

Me sing? Worth a try I guess. (A/N: Oh we should all be ready for this XD)

Well here goes a cheap trick, hope it works. (A/N: Worst pun ever… don't hate me WE ALL SAW IT COMING!) "I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me.

"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me." I stopped singing, Tamaki had been quiet the whole time and it scared the heck out of me.

Once I stopped and let it sink into him for five hours he said, "You did great! (you need singing lessons still) And it would fit perfectly! You should sing it to him!"

………….. DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"IT WAS YOU BAKA!" I said slapping his head.

Tamaki froze while holding his head, "Me? Oh I got it, you want me to sing to him. I couldn't blame you, I mean I am the hosts king and can do it all!"

I slapped the other side of his head. "YOU! I LIKE YOU!"

"Daughter I like you too, now let's go find…"

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I repeatedly hit him. "I LOVE YOU!" I threw my hands over my mouth, that was not what I planned.

* * *

So I am in FL right now and having fun, not really as much as I had hoped but it is all good.

Special Thanks to ohsh cfan13, RubyGirl12345, Mared and the Jarcuses, IWillPulveriseYouIntoCrap, Zurla Adams, and Rainless Thunder: OH MY GOOGLE-EYES! New readers, old readers, and amazing reviews! *throws flower petals around anime style* I love you all! (That sounded like I was excepting some writers award… yay as if, we all want to kill me since again I've made you guys wait too long XC I LUV U GUYS!) I am gonna try and write so much faster, funnier, and ALEX STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shout Out to RubyGirl12345: I MADE HER LAUGH! I love making people laugh since that usually never happens XD (I am not as cool in person, trust me on this one… don't feel sorry if you are, think of it as I am more amazingly amazing for you guys XD… gosh I have a sad life don't I? -.-") Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (just got that from a manga where this girl goes around hugging people and shouting, "WEEEEE!!!!!") GO MEAN TO YUMI DAY! (twin's idea, not mine X9)


	6. Intermission

Seasons of Love  
[Intermission!]

(A/N: Guys I love movies with intermissions in it cus they are sweet! Things are more amazing with these, just face it we should so bring them back to the movies just to listen to weird music and not wet ourselves when the movie is over two hours! Let me know what you think and/or the worse thing and the best thing that has happened to you at the theaters. Oh and mine is:

My best is I got to sneak out of a horrible movie and into a better one! But seriously the movie I was first seeing had an amazing commercial and I had never heard of it being all weird and freaky like that was and so I went into a theater to get my money's worth, by the way you could sneak around a theater all day if you bring disguises! Who knew XD

Oh and worst, I had to go to the bathroom (yay weird to talk about it, but true -_-) and I missed the best part of the movie and no one would tell me what it was AND made me wait till it came on DVD to watch it. Gosh I hate mean friend =3=)

P.s. Read this while listening to the song because I find it more fun and I will make sure this goes right with the lyrics, aka no extra rewording and stuff so that it will be easy to listen to. In case you don't know already this is Seasons of Love from the musical Rent (and can be found on YouTube).

P.s.s. In "Into the Maze", one of the first chapters I did when I started this series, I wrote it like a script, in this special intermission I shall do the same. (Just a warning!)

* * *

All: Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year?

Tamaki: In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights,

Kyoya: In cups of coffee, in inches, in miles

Honey: In laughter in strife,

All: In Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?

Girls (Alex and Haruhi… I need more girls): How about love

Guys (I am not listing them out, we all know who they are, the hosts): How about love

Dick: How about love (Who wants to hear him sing?!)

All: Measure in love

Girls: Seasons of love

Boys: Seasons of love

Alex: Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty five thousand  
journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

Hikaru: In truth that she learned or in times that he cried? In the bridges he burned or the way that she died?

Kaoru: It's time now to sing out

Haruhi: Though the story never ends. Let's celebrate remember a year

Mori: In the life of friends.

Girls: How about love

Guys: How about love

Dick: How about love (WHO SERIOUSLY CARES ABOUT HIM?!)

All: Measure in love

Girls: Seasons of love

Boys: Seasons of love

* * *

Well that is it… Hope it was fun being an intermission and all XD

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, ohshcfan13, RubyGirl12345, and kagaminehatsune: Thanks guys! I never seem to be so sad whenever I get a review XD KEEP 'EM COMING! (lol jkjk I'm fine with a few… but if a million people did review… that would be amazing!)

Shout Out to RubyGirl12345: OTHER PEOPLE READ THIS! THIS PERSON WAS HAPP TO BE ACKNOWLEGDE AS A READER! SHE FELT SPECIAL X 2! We should all take after this amazingly amazing girl! *hugs* She even said I'm not a bad person! (I'd give her double Shout Out's if I could!... no I mean put one right below this one… I makin no scene.) I love you! You are like my Wonder Woman, you can be right or wrong, but it still makes me happy to know that there are people like you! I shall give you a Bow to the Hew! (What no one knows where that is from?! Here is the first rule: I can't tell you any of the other rules XD)


	7. Chapter 6

Yep well here's a new chapter! XD Oh and sorry but I have bad news to share in this chapter! DX

Wonderful [A/N: To me this title should have been So Not Wonderful, but I'm nice today -_- darn my Christian life style! XD]

* * *

~Alex POV

It was a beautiful Saturday, and need I mention I had an amazing date with my amazing boyfriend the day before! Gosh I loved my life right then… or I did.

"Alex!" I froze and noticed a certain person I didn't want to see!

I started to run at full speed, it was a dick!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But too bad he was faster than last time I saw him. He caught me and pulled me into his limo and told the driver to drive fast. I really didn't need this!

Can we all guess how this person is? No not a friend, no not my boyfriend, and no not a tomato that wants revenge on me for dressing him in a hat on the fourth of july while having a slice of hot pizza that had peppers, olives, and tomato's on it… it was……………………………………………………………………………...

"Dick please let me go? I will love ya if ya do?" I smiled my best fake smile, boy I'm good.

Dick looked at me and said, "Yay sure of course, I only kidnapped you to let you go!"

"Thanks old buddy old pal!" I reached for the car door to jump out, but he leaned over and grabbed me.

"Not so fast, we should relax a bit. All I want is to talk for today." Yay right, talk while kissing is not the same thing pal! "I never asked for this or planned it in advance, I was merely blown here by the winds of chance." DARN YOU WIND! YOU SKIRT LIFTING HAIR BLOWING WIND! "I never saw myself as a Solomon or Socrates." Me too, small world! "I knew who I was: one of your dime a dozen mediocrities."

I groaned and said, "Get to the point!"

"Then suddenly I'm here (with you), respected - worshipped, even just because the folks in Ouran needed someone to believe in. Does it surprise you I got hooked, and all too soon?" Nope sounds just like the creep you are. "What can I say? I got carried away and not just by balloon."

"Your brain must really hate you; it must cry every night for a cooler, wiser, person to live in." I said glaring at my narcissist fiancé.

"Wonderful. They called me "Wonderful". So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist. I will be "Wonderful". And they said "Wonderful". Believe me, it's hard to resist. 'Cause it feels wonderful. They think I'm wonderful. Hey, look who's wonderful -this corn-fed hick. Who said: "It might be keen to marry a rich daughter and get a wonderful pile of money!"

"You do know you are no longer rhyming?" (A/N: Sorry I don't rhyme as much as I should =_=)

"See - I never had a family of my own. So, I guess I just - wanted to give you everything."

I sighed. "So you lied to them."

"Alex, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it - "history." A man's called a traitor - or liberator. A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist. Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader? It's all in which label is able to persist. There are precious few at ease with moral ambiguities. So we act as though they don't exist"

I picked up my cell and called…, "911? Yes I have a fiancé who is suffering from lack of a brain…" Dick reached over and turned off my cell.

"They call me "Wonderful", so I am wonderful. In fact - it's so much who I am it's part of my name and with my help, you can be the same. At long, long last receive your due long overdue. Alex - the most celebrated are the rehabilitated. There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo, a celebration throughout Ouran that's all to do - with you. They'll call you wonderful."

Thinking to myself I said, "It does sound wonderful."

"Trust me - it's fun!" He said laughing.

"When you are wonderful it would be wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful." We said together.

He must be dumb huh? "Heck no." I said glaring at him.

Dick glared back and said, "Your father will be the nice old man he once was, you don't have to run, you can live happily with me."

"I say yes."

"Really?!" Dick asked surprised and happy.

I smirked. "Yes to everything but the last thing, you are not going anywhere happily with me."

Dick groaned and said, "Fine have it your way, but your mother has just been informed of your being here and if you don't come now… let's just say you will regret it otherwise."

"OooOOO a threat? That is so new." I said jumping out of the moving car.

I had to hide again? I just got back! What's worse Hikaru and me have been doing okay finally!

* * *

Okay so I didn't wait for people to review (kill me, but I warn you that then you won't know the ending). I just wanted to get this out there and done before people ask for more XD I am quick!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi ya'll… I was wondering do I annoy any of you because I am taking longer than usual to write since I've been trying to keep a real life outside my fanfic ^-^ I was reading over 12 different fanfics, but they are all unfinished AND haven't been updated within three years since it was written or last updated! That makes me mad since I then want to write my own ending (which is hard to do if you don't know how the author wants to end it) of complain. Do I make you guys feel that?!

I still would love if people would write me song titles (since then I hear different songs and get them for my IPod and fanfic).

This is for all those HikaruXAlex people! X9

* * *

Always Look on the Bright Side of Life

~Alex POV

What was I gonna do? Where should go? Who should I tell? I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!

I ended up walking to the school and wandered up to the music room. I didn't want to leave even if I was Yumi and couldn't go out with the hosts like I once did! I didn't want to say goodbye no matter what. But then again if I did leave or even changed my looks again it was like being a coward, this is my problem and I need to figure out what to do!

~Hikaru POV

For whatever reason I found myself on Alex's IPod, on shuffle, and moping around. Alex had left me unhappy that was for sure, I mean I had planned to make out with her on the perfectly romantic holiday! Such a waste of my time listening to her sing and r..rap. Blah! Who knew she really wasn't good at everything!

I began to walk towards the school to get fresh air. I looked up at the music room window and saw a shadow move across, was that Alex?!

Running up the stairs to the music room, I opened the door to find Yumi.

"W..what are you doing here Hikaru?" She asked, but her voice wasn't annoyingly happy, she sounded like she was crying or about to.

I walked over to her and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded and whipped her face. "I fell and hit my funny bone."

Smirking I said, "Oh really?"

Glaring back at me she said, "Yay really." Her voice was too sarcastic that I had to double and make sure that it wasn't Alex I was talking to!

"You ever hear of a girl named Alex?" What if… maybe?

Yumi groaned and threw a pillow at my head. "Do you only think of your girlfriend?!" She laughed.

Grabbing a pillow I chucked it at her head, "Look who's talking, Miss Dateless!" I started to laugh as well.

It was weird, around Yumi it was as if I had never even knew of Alex. Was I having mixed feelings or what?! (And I'm a guy! This is what girls should feel, not me!)

"So why are you really here?" I asked after the battle of the pillows was done.

She fell on the ground and said, "Just had a lot on my mind… Guess I just wandered here."

"Want to wander some more towards the garden?" I asked.

Popping up from the ground, she shouted, "WHAT ARE WE DOING WANDERING HERE FOR?!" She leaned over and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the maze entrance.

We ran down to the maze, Alex… wait I mean Yumi was laughing her head off! She was a different from Alex, but at the same time so much alike. It scared me half to death being around her, what if she liked me? What if I end up liking her?!

"Hey Hikaru?"

I froze as soon as she spoke. My heart raced and I felt like I was doing a redo of my first day with Alex! WHY ME?!

"Umm… Hikaru, it just what if you were say forced to do something you don't want to do, and you really don't know what to do, what would you do?"

I gave her a paranoid look. "Yumi you make no sense, have I ever told you that?"

"No."

"Well I have a feeling that it's the start of many others to come."

Yumi stuck her tongue out and said, "Baka."

B..baka?! That was totally an Alex move! Alex and Yumi… what were they, punishment to me?! "You are the baka!" I threw a twig at her.

"Violent today I see." She grabbed a log and teased me.

Holding my hands out I said, "Have I ever called you a crazy person before? Cus that is also probably gonna be another comeback insult of mine."

"Hahaha very funny." She tossed the log aside.

Yumi was a freak, how could I like her? … but the same could be said about Alex, she is even worse!

As we walked through the maze it became dark and Yumi lost her way.

"This is a totally bloody disaster. All the hosts have left and we are lost in a dark and very expensive maze!" Yumi said jumping up and down to see where to turn.

I sighed. "Well it could be worse." Dick and Alex could be married.

Yumi groaned and asked, "Well how could possibly be worse?"

"Oh cheer up Yumi, you know what they always say."

"What do they say?"

I thought of the best Alex way of cheer up, funny, and stupid thing I could come up with, "Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad, other things just make you swear and curse. When you're chewing on life's gristle don't grumble, give a whistle and this'll help things turn out for the best... And... Always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the light side of life..." And it was here that I did the must uncalled for, most un-cool thing, ever… I whistled a tune. Yumi gave me the most pitiful look, as if she couldn't. "You give it a try."

She failed, horribly!

"If life seems jolly rotten there's something you've forgotten and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you're feeling in the dumps don't be silly chumps, just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing. And...always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the light side of life..." I started to whistle again, just to make fun of her disablement. "For life is quite absurd and death's the final word, you must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin. Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow."

Yumi hit my head and said, "So always look on the bright side of death just before you draw your terminal breath. Life's a piece of shit when you look at it. Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true. You'll see it's all a show. Keep 'em laughing as you go, just remember that the last laugh is on you."

"Shall we?" I asked smirking.

"Shall." She answered smirking back.

"And always look on the bright side of life...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We shouted at the top of our lounges.

We broke out laughing. Yumi was from an alternate universe, I could feel it. Hey if Alex breaks up with me, at least I'll have Yumi… right? I mean if she is so much like Alex she would also have the same taste in guy?

"So you like anyone?" Why am I even asking?!

Yumi thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, actually the guy I like is my boyfriend right now." She almost sounded sad. "We don't get to hang out that much anymore… it kind of makes me wonder if he still likes me."

So she was worried all about her boyfriend?! Gosh girls are so weird. "The guy, is he in any sports, clubs, or anything?"

"He is in my classes and I see him barely after school. Besides he always flirts with other girls." Yumi was hurt, I could somehow tell… maybe because of Alex?

I thought for a moment of some cheesey cheer up thing that Alex could always pull off with style. "You really like him don't you?"

Yumi's face went bright red and said, "He's okay. I mean… yay I guess I do. For me it's a big deal since I travel so much, makes it hard if my parents work makes me have to move at anytime."

An unknown feeling came over me, she might leave? And who is this jerk of a boyfriend?! To not even go out that much, Yumi should get a better one. "You should just dump him, I mean if you know you are leaving soon why hurt him and yourself any longer." I knew I was lying to her on what I would do, but the guy was unworthy and Yumi was practically my slave during host hours, should I be nice to her?

"What about you? Your girlfriend moves a lot too, how do you work it out?" Yumi asked sitting down.

I sat next to her. "It's super hard, and right now I wonder who I like… I think I might have a crush on someone else without even meaning to." Sure it's you that might be my next crush, but that is one thing I could never tell her.

"Oh… does your girlfriend know? About you liking someone else I mean."

"Nope and it makes me feel horrible, but right now whenever I see her… I somehow forget that I ever dated Alex. I think I'm sick and coming down with something."

Yumi smiled and said, "I'm sure things will work out for the best, I mean I guess your girlfriend misses you too and… well wants to be with you."

"I don't think that all the time, she barely calls, visits, and worst she is known for having about a million different other boyfriends… who knows who she is dating now! It freaks me out, I mean I want to be her boyfriend, but I want to see her and hang out with her." Why on earth was I being so honest with Yumi? What on earth am I thinking?! She could tell everyone and spread it around school for all I know!

Standing up, Yumi began to walk down one of the paths. I followed her, but I could feel the awkward turtle coming, I mean silence and being dark were not two key factors, besides being lost, in a try-not-to-be-romantic mission. If she were Alex I would have already been kissing her under the stars.

Yumi walked ahead of me and never looked back to make sure I was okay, almost as if she wanted me to be as far away from her as possible.

"Hey, Yumi! Wait up!" I ran after her till I finally caught up with her. "I told you to wait." I said pissed off.

Yumi hide her face and said, "Baka's should know how to walk at a faster pace, old lady."

"Old lay? Who made you all upset?"

"You, baka. You, the hosts, the world, and my parents! I am sick of it all!" Yumi was so not happy and I, the unfortunate soul, had made her that way… somehow.

"What did I do?!" I asked more than upset. "I didn't insult you!"

Yumi stopped and turned around. "You insulted my boyfriend, you make me slave over stupid things, and I… I don't need you to try making me feel better because you are apparently horrible at it!"

Who does she think she is?! At least I was even trying to be nice! "Well your boyfriend sounds horrible, if you don't break up with him I bet he will do it with you!"

"You don't think I don't know that already?!" She yelled and threw a rock straight at my head.

It missed my head, but hit my shoulder. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing I'm just a freak like you said!" She stuck her tongue out and ran away from me.

Alex… what advice do you think I should give her? We are on the same boat… I wonder if you still like me? Bet you loved on…

~Alex POV

I hate my "boyfriend"!

~Hikaru POV

Weird I feel hated…

* * *

Not too bad I hope XD

Special Thanks to ohshcfan13, RubyGirl12345, and kagaminehatsune: Thanks for being there and always reading (it means a lot) and for all the helpful comments on the writing! *big hug for that*

Shout Out to kagaminehatsune: I will update the Alice story... when I feel very VERY ready. I need to have a creepy thought to write creepy... and lets face it I am no thriller girl! (Sure I have my moments, but that is after I watch a scary movie!) To make you feel better I'm having a scary movie night with a friend tonight! (Sweeny Todd! And Edward Sciccorhands... I bet I wrote sciccor wrong =_=)


	9. Chapter 7 12

Yay this was more like an extra since I heard it and added it for fun since this goes to so well with one character that has never sang (besides Alex's dad… hmmm that brings me ideas on how to make him sing too! hewhewhew).

* * *

What Happened to My Part?

~The Never Really Used Normal POV That Is Really Not That Normal

"What ever happened to my part? It was exciting at the start. Now we're halfway through Act 2 and I've had nothing yet to do. I've been offstage for far too long, it's ages since I had a song. This is one unhappy Diva; the producer's have deceived her.

"There is nothing I can sing from my heart. Whatever happened to my part? I am sick of my career, always starting second gear, up to here, with frustration and with fears. I've no Grammy no rewards, I've no Tony Awards, I'm constantly replaced with Britney Spears! Whatever happened to my show? I was a hit, now I don't know. I'm with a bunch of idiot hosts, prancing 'round in a music room. I might as well go to the pub; they've been out lost in a shrub maze. Out looking for Alex, well they can kiss my tush. It seems to me they've really lost the plot. Whatever happened to my, I'll call my agent, dammit. Whatever happened to my, not yours, not yours, but my part!" Sang someone plotting.

Dick came and knocked at her door. "Madame?"

"What do you want?!" She shouted, not happy.

"Well I found the brat! She is back at Ouran…"

Interrupting, she shouted, "Finally! You are so slow, you have her then?"

Scared Dick muttered, "Not yet."

"Well if you want a job done right… do it yourself!" She said laughing.

"No! I shall do it!" Dick said uphappy.

The scary and not to mention evil woman, then smiled and said to him gently, "Of course you blathering idiot, of course I'd send a failure to do it."

"But I can do it!"

"Fine, but you must follow my plan, not your childish plans on how to make her fall in love with you!"

"… Okay."

* * *

This was just for fun! Also it gives you the idea that the evil lady is back (duh).


	10. Chapter 8

Finally the main villainous act! *dramatic sigh* Well hope you all like it and will let me know if you like it.

So talking about fun things, I am looking into other fanfic's to do and want some ideas from my readers of what you want or like. I just watched Braceface (an old favorite TV show of mine when I was a kid) and thought of making a fanfic for it since there are not many and just being fun to do and all. Let me know what you are a fan of and if I like it I will write you a fanfic!

* * *

Oogie Boogie

~Hikaru POV

I have Alex away, Yumi mad at me, and a million other girls to please… why did I go to a co-ed school again? Oh right, I like Alex, I didn't mean to get Yumi and mad, and there are always a million girls to please.

"Hikaru, Alex was trying to call you while you were gone." Kaoru said as I stomped upstairs.

Turning on my heels I ran back down. "Why didn't you call me?!"

Kaoru sighed, "You left your cell genius."

"Well what did she say?!" I hope she is in town, I need to figure out how she feels still.

Smirking, Kaoru said, "She wants to meet you at her house."

I quickly grabbed my jacket and dashed out the door. If she was really here to stay I bet I won't feel anything for Yumi!

As got to her house in a matter of minutes, I knocked at her door overly excited.

~Alex POV

That jerk! That unworthy unfaithful baka! I have the right mind to break up with him and find a better guy that remembers who he really likes! And to tell me to break up with my stupid boyfriend, who is him, I can't take it!

I walked back to Haruhi's to relax, hopefully mop around and eat ice cream. But as I walked into her house I noticed how she wasn't home. Maybe she was out with Tamaki?

Smirking at the thought of them going out, I took out the ice cream, a big spoon, and a chick-flick, everything needed for a heart-break healing kit. All I needed was the box of tissues!

As I went to grab a box I noticed a message on the kitchen table. Picking it up I read,

"My Dearest Alex,  
I know you are here and… I'm sorry for not noticing you as much. I want this to work out and I want to see you more. Please can we talk? I'll be waiting at your house for you.  
Love,  
Hikaru"

Shoot! It's a trap! Aka Dick was up to something…. oh I know it is a trap because (a) Hikaru is not that smart to figure it out, (b) I had just seen him, and (c) Hikaru would text me and never write "My Dearest Alex" yuck!

I grabbed my bag; everything packed in case I needed to hide somewhere, and then left to rescue Hikaru.

~Hikaru POV

How the heck did I end up tied up by Alex's crazy "fiancé"? I should have known Alex wouldn't have come back, I've been wanting her to come back years and for her to come back and give no reason is suspicious.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Dick came into my prison room and smirked at me. "Hikaru, huh? Oh, I'm really scared, so you're the one Alex's talkin' about, ha, ha."

I was so pissed! "Aka her boyfriend! And you are her wannabe fiancé that is just plain crazy!"

"You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be this can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse, I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first!" He wanted me to get mad, nothing more. I had to keep my cool, not to give him the pleasure of seeing me mad. "When Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand you'd better pay attention now cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shakin' then something's very wrong, cause this may be the last time now that you hear the boogie song, ohhh."

Having enough, I said, "Release me now or you must face the dire consequences. Alex is expecting me so please come, to your senses you idiot!" Wait Alex is not coming! She never called, so why should she expect me if she far away! I'M DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this fella up, I'm drownin' in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing, you really are too much and now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff." Dick said grabbing a bag.

What the heck! I'M GONNA DIE! "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna do the best I can." he said taking out two dice. "Oh, the sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the aor, cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess when lives are on the line. Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy now that'd be just fine." Dick then grabbed his things and set up the most dangerous poker table, one where he planned to hang me upside down! HE IS CRAZY!

"Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act!" Oh and by the way I speak smart when I'm scared the most! (A/N: Who even know what heinous means without having to look it up? I need to study more don't I?)

Dick sat me down and said, "Oh, brother, you're something, you put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in, it's hopeless, you're finished you haven't got a prayer, cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie and you ain't going nowhere."

~Alex POV

Looking inside my mansion I saw Rick and my stupid boyfriend… great, just great! A secret rescue mission and I forgot to try and dress more like Alex! Hikaru will now know the truth, I will have to leave, and Rick will go after me!

* * *

Hi guys, what do you think? I've had a lot on my mind this month and haven't been doing so well in writing as some have pointed out. I am seriously sorry, I've been busy with school, work, home life, and some more complicated things have been happening that just make me stressed out. I usually never write Playlist when I'm like that but everyone wants new chapters so bare with me and I promise I'll try and go back to fix anything you guys hate XD

Well I need some help, this being so close to the end I want to do a chapter that you guys choose the song. Well we all know Alex is gonna try and save Hikaru, what else is there for her to do, but what song do you guys like? Give me a movie, song, video, or something that might bring a song to me and I will totally use it! By the way I am NOT updating till I get one =_= I really REALLY want you to do this please! (Makes it more fun for me X9)

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, ohshcfan13, and RubyGirl12345 : Thanks guys! (I can feel just how horrible my writing is getting when I the day comes when no one reviews DX) Oh well! I like to singa!

Shout Out to Anyone Who Wants This!: Hey this is for everyone, I am just wanted to shout, "HI MOM!"


	11. EASTER EXTRA!

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just remembered I had an amazing song that talks about bunnies! (From Veggie Tales XD)

This is an EXTRA! Aka this has nothing to do with the past chapter! WARNING: Crazy things Alex's does are not advised for REAL people!!!!! Oh and the hosts are super hot and may cause people to melt!!!!

* * *

The Bunny Song

~Alex POV

I ran around in circles, it was frickin' Easter! The day where bunnies were eatable and eggs were cool to play with! Besides the fact that the hosts were having a party in the amazing garden in Tamaki's second houses backyard!

I got dressed and ran out of the house, pulling Haruhi behind me with great force that caused her to fly into the air.

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the heck?! I didn't know you could fly?!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted to her.

Yelling loud she screamed, "YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We ended up half an hour late, she just had to try and burry my alive… luckily she needed love life help otherwise I'd never see the light again.

"You are late." The twins said as they grabbed my arm. "You need to make more hardboiled eggs for us to paint!"

Why me? "Fine…" I muttered as I hurried off.

100,000,000 eggs… WHO THE HECK NEEDS 100,000,000 EGGS?!?!?!?!?!

"We need…" The twins started, but I threw a non-boiled egg at them, it splattered on their face.

"I don't want to hear it children of the egg (A/N: Get the spoof? Children of the Corn? … get out more.) I am gonna do worse than throw eggs at you if you don't let me take a break and have fun." I ran off and laughed like a mad woman.

Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Act less Alex, they are stupid but not that stupid."

Nodding I pushed her aside and ran to get myself a chocolate bunny!

"The Bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny. I don't love my mom or my dad, just the bunny. The Bunny, the bunny, Yeah I love the bunny, I gave everything that I had for the bunny." I sang as I ate its ear off. "I don't want no heath food when it's time to feed, a big bag o' bunnies is all that I need. I don't want no buddies to come out and play, I'll sit on my sofa eat bunnies all day. I won't go to church and I won't go to school, that stuff is for sissy's, but bunnies are cool!" I ate it's legs off and laughed like the crazy person I was.

Girls in background: "I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny."

"The Bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny, I don't love my mom or my dad, just the bunny. The Bunny, the bunny, yeah I love the bunny. I gave everything that I ha-a-a-aaaad fo-or the bu-unneeee!!" I did an amazing air guitar and danced around with my headless bunny.

"Next time don't invite the freak." Hikaru said to Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed and said, "You can say that again."

"BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Me and Honey shouted as we danced around.

* * *

Hahahaha hope you guys like it because it was fun just to do something so random.

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune and RubyGirl12345: Thanks guys for the reviews! *BIG HUGS* You guys rock and make my writing feel worth the time I spend writing it!

NO SHOUT OUT?!?!?!?!?! Nah I got something for only today since it's Easter: (drum roll please)

The Shouting Bunny of Death That Does NOT Taste Like Chicken: Happy happy Easter, from a writer! Happy happy Easter, hope you're having fun! OH Happy happy Easter, when will this song ever end?! Happy happy Easter, we might as well be dead! ONE MORE TIME! OHHHHHH Happy happy Easter, this song never stops. Happy happy Easter, though we want to. HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now get out of here before I really start to make you laugh!

BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SUGAR RUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Look out it's a figment of your imagination on a sugar rush! O.O)


	12. Chapter 9

You guys are horrible at giving me songs do you know that?! GRRRR! I had no clue what to use so it doesn't even go with the story! I am just wanting to write this, not go crazy over these little details.

Kyoya: Shut up already, we all do have better things to do than hear you cry like a baby.

Imag-chan: It's on you smart-ass!

Kyoya: Bring it.

Imag-chan: …

Kyoya; Why… why are you staring…

Imag-chan: …

Kyoya: Cut it out and start.

Imag-chan: … boo.

Kyoya: -.-"

Imag-chan: Fear me *small voice*

Kyoya: Thankfully this loony doesn't own Ouran or any of the characters other than her OC's… sorry Alex.

Alex: WHY?! OH WHY CRUEL WORLD?!

Imag-chan: At least we will always have each other. *evil grin*

Mori: I need some cake.

Crayons Can Melt On Us For All I Care

* * *

~Alex POV

Mission: SaveCodename Baka!

"Target Baka is trapped by suspect Dick. There are guards surrounding the area. Attacking from behind, and move out."

I jumped into the air and did a flip, landing near a guard. Quickly taking out my dirty socks I threw the grenade and watched the poor guy fall down from the smell.

"Okay guys everything is clear." I said speaking into my walkie-talkie.

On the other end I heard Tamaki say, "How do you work this Haruhi?"

Haruhi then said upset, "It's on you weirdo."

"Haruhi!!!"

"Shhh!" I hissed to them.

"Everything good on your end codenames: Fuzzy Bunny and Superman?"

I could hear Honey say happily, "Yeppie!"

"K." Mori said seriously.

Smiling I said, "And you, codename: Kira?" I smirked, almost about to laugh.

"Yes, codename: Mrs. Baka." He said not happy since I didn't let him choose his codename.

"Move out." I said, quickly moving from my position.

Everything was going as planned, just need to get the last troupes in.

~Hikaru POV

I AM GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So Alex seems to not wanting to come." Dick said looking at his watch, it was almost midnight! "If she doesn't come in a few minutes I shall have to kill you."

"Great." I said knowing how Alex probably knew it was a trap and didn't even think to make sure that I was even here!

Dick walked over and took out his dice. "Well since she is almost late, let's start our game. Do you feel lucky?"

"What do you think Dick?"

"It's Rick, and I would be worried if I was you." Dick took his dice and began to roll them in the palm of his hand.

I sighed and tried to think of a good way of getting far away from him. Nothing came to mind of course, but it's the thought that counts… yay I'm screwed.

~Alex POV

"I am going in, Dick can't wait much longer!" I said, and before they could talk me out of it I turned off my walkie-talkie. Dick would end up doing something every illegal.

I walked into the room and saw Dick having Hikaru in a trap that looked funner than trying to talk to Dick! Hikaru was hung upside-down from a single rope, underneath him was a hole.

"YOU DUG A HOLE IN MY HOUSE!" I shouted running over to where my amazing floor once was. "DIE YOU WEIRDO!" I shouted throwing my socks at his head.

Dodging them, Dick said, "About time."

"Yumi?!" Hikaru shouted surprised.

"Hi…" I waved at him and sighed. I am so screwed!

"I'm gonna kill you as soon as you get me out of here." He said not happy that I had lied to him.

I nodded. "I know, I was planning on that."

"Finished?" Dick asked holding onto his dice.

Walking over to him I said, "I guess. So what do you want?"

Dick smiled and patted my head. "I knew you'd see it my way, well I want you to come back with me, to marry me, and handover your IPod. Simple."

"And if I don't?"

He smiled as he pushed a button that dropped Hikaru, stopping it right before he hit the ground.

"YOU ARE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND?!" I hit Dick's arm.

"Just maybe… so what do you say?" He smiled at me and a feeling of wanting to vomit came over me.

Nodding my head I said, "Yes to everything but the last, I no longer have it."

Dick went crazy and shouted, "WHAT?! How?! Where is it then?!"

Why did he even want it? It wasn't special or anything… did it have something important in it? What the heck?!

"I gave it away, so even now I don't know what happened to it!" Please don't give it to him Hikaru!

"Fine, we'll find it later, but for now you are going to be my wife, we need to hurry before your mother gets even madder." Dick took my hand and showed me to an airplane.

Angry I shouted, "YOU PARKED YOUR AIRPLANE IN MY BACKYARD?!"

Dick tried to pull me towards the plane, but I pulled back.

"Let him go first, I want to say… goodbye I guess." I walked over to Hikaru who was looking red in the face from all the blood going to his head.

Pushing the button, Hikaru fell and I caught him. Pulling him aside I whispered, "I'll be okay, just don't give him the IPod." I passed him the walkie-talkie. "Oh and: I just wasted ten seconds of your life." Once I had said that I stood up and walked over to Rick, he was smirking at Hikaru who looked sick.

With that I left my boyfriend, the hosts, Ouran, and my home once more… and also for the last time.

* * *

So should I stop here and drive you guys crazy for the fun of it? OR do you really want me to just update asap and even do two chapters a day if I have them? (I just want to know since I am going on a trip to North Carolina on Friday and won't update this for three days (Think you guys can live XD lol like any of you would even notice… would you?!)

I just got a blog! (Yay know you can read something even more stupid!) Would you guys even want to read it… don't answer that I'd die of reject if someone said "Heck no!" lol Well if you want something random to read my blog is called .com (so original! -_-). Oh and my spelling is horrendous there so no judging me! (since I write most of it when it's midnight for me… I really have to stop that)

Special Thanks to RubyGirl12345 and .00.: Love you guys for reading and for everything! *GLOMP* I need to write something amazing right now… the next chapter will be extra long for you guys!

Shout Out to .00.: I know you haven't reviewed or anything but this is just me shouting out, "THANKS FOR READING and ALL THE FAVORITE'S, AUTHOR ALERTS AND JUNK!" Well hope you can review so I can give you a cooler Shout Out… (I have no clue what to say otherwise…) I LIKE banana's!

IMPORTANT READ THIS: This fanfic is finishing up (in case no one could notice yet XD) and well… what kind of fanfic would you guys like me to do? ALSO! Should I do something like this where I use songs as the words or maybe use movie scripts as the plot for each chapter… OR maybe poems! There are millions of options I could do but what do you think you would want me to do?


	13. Chapter 10

Hi ya'll! (ya'll hahhahaha -_- okay) Well I have been bored so here is my gift to you! I have finished all the chapters, just need to look over them and put them up. I feel so proud… even though many of my reviewers that I loved hearing from have stopped *single tear* jkjk I do miss my oneesan, my French Wishing Friend, my dog, my twin, and anyone else who would write that didn't want a nickname XD

Let me know how you want me to put them up, all at once or little by little.

* * *

Masquerade

~Alex POV

The worst thing in the world is being home at my father's house! I was treated nice since Dick wanted to marry me, but I could feel the glares and rumors that were spread about me.

"Miss, the party for your engagement is about to start." said my maid as she began to undress me.

Pushing her away I said, "I can do it myself!"

The maid nodded and left.

I was stuck in this place for good now! To think of everything I still haven't done made me so mad that I couldn't stand seeing anyone.

As I got into my dress I heard a knock at the door. I didn't want to see anyone, but I knew that if I didn't I'd get an earful from my witch of a step-mother. "Come in."

The door opened and the witch herself came in. "My dear, you look wonderful!" She walked over and picked up my tiara and placed it on my head. "You shall be royalty if you stay here, why would anyone want to leave?" (A/N: Yes Alex is really a princess XD I could just see her ruling a kingdom with an unlimited supply of Warheads!!!!)

"I could think of many reasons." I murmured.

She glared at me and said upset, "You truly are an ungrateful brat!" She lifted her hand to hit me, but it never came down. She quickly moved her hand down and straightened herself.

My eyes looked behind her to see my father standing there; he looked older then when I was a little girl. He had the same serious face that struck fear into me, but I could tell that he didn't care about me.

"My dear, don't you think she looks beautiful?" said my step-mother.

My father eyed me and walked closer to me. "I see no princess." His words hurt me more than the witches ever could.

Letting my face drop a bit I said, "I am sorry your majesty." I couldn't let him get to me.

He nodded and continued, "She is unworthy of marrying such a high standard person. I mean she is just a troublesome maid, not a true princess." Turning his back to me, he added, "I shall hope that you will find all the happiness you have been wanting."

My face looked up and I reached my hand out to touch his, but as he noticed he pulled away and left the room. Why couldn't he just love me as his daughter?

"I shall wait for you downstairs, don't take long." With that my step-mother went after my father.

I felt like crying, but I kept a straight face and put on my mask. I only have to be good and I could be left alone.

Downstairs the ball went on and not a single person noticed me as I walked in. I could run away and no one would notice… but why run anymore?

"May I have this dance?"

I turned around and saw a guy masked and holding his arm out for me. I looked at it and smiled, I knew everything that I suppose to do. "Why thank you kind sir."

We walked out onto the dance floor and began a waltz across the dance floor. His movements were correct and perfect, as I on the other hand was a train wreck! I kept wanting to lead, getting dizzy, and stepping on his toes.

"I think I should stop before I end up hurting you anymore." I said pulling back.

Pulling me back into his arms, he said smiling, "My toes are just going to have to suffer then." He turned me and smiled gently. That had been the nicest smile, the most real smile, I have seen all week after coming back to my family's house!

"Thanks." I muttered as we continued to dance.

Once the music stopped we walked over to the drink table, he poured me a glass and said, "Here you might need this."

"You are too kind, what on earth are you doing at one of these parties?" I drank my punch and smiled.

He poured himself a glass before saying, "My brother is getting married to the princess of this castle, unlucky for her. Not to sound rude or anything, but he can be…"

"An annoying slave to the witch of this house?" I asked smirking.

Nodding he said, "Exactly! He would do anything for her to marry their daughter and get cash."

I smiled and said, "Well at least I now know his brother is an amazing guy." Before he could stay anything I said, "What is your name?"

"Sir Charles, the title is longer… but who wants those?" he smiled at me.

Nodding I added, "And I am Alex, or so I was."

"Was?"

Before I could answer Dick's voice could be heard on the microphone saying, "Can Princess Alexandra, daughter of King Andre the Second, please come to me for a dance."

I groaned and stomped off to see the baby waiting alone for me.

"Dance with me fool." He hissed in my ear as we walked onto the dance floor.

Everyone watched and pointed at us. I could hear them whispering about who I was and how we were going to be married soon. Great, just great.

"Why on earth were you dancing with my half-wit brother?" Dick said as he started the dance with a tango.

I sighed. "It's called having fun AND checking out the hot guys." I smirked knowing this comment would go straight to his pride.

"If you mortify me again I'll make sure you regret it." He hissed in my ear.

Stepping on his feet he yelped. "Sorry daring, guess I just have to big left feet."

"Something like that."

The music stopped and I pulled away, heading back toward the drink table where I had left Charles. He was more than surprised to find out that I was his brother "future wife".

"You… Rick… huh?" He said.

I sighed. "I am the unlucky girl."

"Sorry… you won't tell him what I said will you? He is my mom's favorite and you don't want to see what punishments she can come up with." He said relaxing.

I nodded my head, why should he have to suffer? "You got yourself a girl yet?"

He laughed and said, "If you mean a wife, no not yet. I am not the "dating" type or so my mother says when looking for wife choices."

"She is just jealous that her favorite isn't popular." I laughed. "So ever thought of running away?"

"Like you?" He gave me the, look where you are now, look. "I did, but come on I'll end up nowhere."

I nodded, he did have a point. "I plan to escape… sooner or later."

"Well good luck to you." He said lifting his cup. "Now would you like to go to where the real party is being held?"

"You mean there is more to this nightmare?"

He took my hand only for Dick to take it away. "Come darling." He said as he nearly pulled off my arm.

"M'sieur Firmin?" I heard my father say as he began to mingle with the people.

"M'sieur Andre? Dear Andre what a splendid party!" Firmin said drinking his wine.

My father laughed and said, "The prologue to a bright new year!"

"Quite a night! I'm impressed!" His guest said pointing around him.

Together they said, "Here's to us!"

"I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!" My father said laughing.

I had heard the maids talk about how someone had broken in last night, stolen nothing, just left a note saying your greatest treasure shall be mine, signed the Phantom. Sounded overly cheesy.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . . Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve . . . Splash of puce . . . Fool and king . . . Ghoul and goose . . . Green and black . . . Queen and priest . . . Trace of rouge . . . Face of beast . . . Faces . . . Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . . in an inhuman race . . . Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . . True is false . . . Who is who . . .? Curl of lip . . . Swirl of gown . . . Ace of hearts . . . Face of clown . . . Faces . . . Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned in the light . . . in the sound . . ." EVERYONE WAS FRICKIN' FUGGIN' SINGING?! What on earth did they put in that punch?

Dick then smiled at me. Together we said, "But who can name the face . . .?"

All together we sang, "Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill -  
let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . . Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies . . . Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . . Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!" We all need help! SINGING PUNCH?!

"What a night!" Charles sang.

My step-mother singed and sang, "What a crowd!"

"Makes you glad!" sang my father.

Firmin sang, "Makes you proud! All the crème de la creme!"

My step-mother sang with a smile, "Watching us watching them!"

"And all our fears are in the past!" a couple sang.

"Six months..." my father sang.

"Of relief!" Charles sang.

"Of delight!" My witch step-mother sang high.

Andre and Firmin nodded and sang, "Of Elysian peace!"

Charles sang, "And we can breathe at last!"

Witch sang, "No more notes!"

Dick sang, "No more ghost!"

"Here's a health!" Sang another couple at random.

My father held up his glass and sang, "Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!"

Firmin nodded and joined in with, "To the new chandelier!"

Kissing my father, the witch sang with him, "And may its splendor never fade!"

Firmin sang, "Six months!"

Dick sang to me, what a horrible sound that is, "What a joy!"

"What a change!" I sang back trying to lose him.

Father and Firmin sang, "What a blessed release!"

Then my father sang, "And what a masquerade!"

I quickly pulled Dick aside and sang, "Think of it… a secret engagement!" Like I would want everyone to know who doesn't already. "Look - your future bride! Just think of it… pure tortuer for me…" I murmured the last part.

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide?" He sang moving closer.

"Please, let's not fight . . . Cus you know I will win."

"Alex, you're free!" He sang.

"Wait till the time is right . . ." I said to myself, waiting for the perfect moment to kick him.

Dick thought I was talking to him and asked, "When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime!" Maybe not for you pal. "Alex, what are you afraid of?"

Is he seriously that dense?

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around - There's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . . Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you…" We all sang uncontrollably, but yet as the lights dimmed everyone shut up for once.

"Who turned out the lights?" I said like an idiot.

Two hands grabbed me from behind. I screamed as I was now being lifted into the air! How the heck would touch me?!

As the lights turned back on, a masked guest held me close to him. He smirked at me and announced to his audience, "I am the Phantom and I have claimed my prize, the most important thing to King Andre may he rule forever! This lovely prize is too worthy for you!"

Can you say cheesy? Who did he think he was anyway?! Zorro?! "Let me go you masked wannabe!" I threw my high heel at his face.

Jumping back he dropped me to the ground, the fall was nothing, but all the people below flipped out as I literally flipped and landed perfectly. That was one way of getting respect.

"Guards take the princess!" My father shouted as he kept an eye on the freak in the mask.

I was pulled away from the excitement and placed into a small room. Quick to get out I pushed the guards in and locked the door as I ran out.

What the heck was going on?!?!?!?!??!?!

* * *

I don't care anymore if you review or not, why bother caring if it does nothing XD (I am super doper smart here) But hey Used Heart (a Shugo Chara fanfic) is finally up! Check it out, it's under a different username since my weird twin and I are writing it together! There are already two chapters up! (Go us!)

Special Thanks to RubyGirl12345: Gosh you just love reviewing! (I love reading your thoughts, they are funny at times) Well hope you enjoy this chapter and will read the next!

Too Tired To Shout: *yawn* me's a tired. =-=


	14. Chapter 11

I know I said how I'd stop using Alex's real mom so much, but come on she is like a seriously important character! I find her so much fun to write since I base her off of the readers' comments and how funny they are XD (Now you guys understand why I like reviews X9 actually I think I based Dick off of someone… oh I based Alexandra, the girl who looked just like Alex from the first series, was based off my twin XD sorry twin if you hated her! Just the idea of having a person with the same face, just more girly is what I had in mind when writing her, and you are girlyer than me.) The rude, speak whatever on my mind, thing comes in handy.

* * *

Remains of the Day

~Alex POV

I hid behind a gigantic statue of Dick… ironic? I mean come on he is useful for once! (I will need a lot of therapy after this…)

"Who are you?!" My father shouted furious of how foolish his staff looked to let this nut job into his own home. (A/N: Wait, why is there a statue of Dick in Alex's fathers home?!... What is wrong with this picture?)

The masked man said, "The Phantom and I have come for your daughter."

"I have no daughter…" My father still didn't see me as anything other than a maid…

Phantom grinned and said, "Yes you do."

"She is my sons maid, but since she is getting married to Sir Rick she shall be called a princess… she is nothing to me."

I stepped out and hit my father. "YOU BAKA!"

Taken aback he held his face. "How dare you!"

"How dare you! Am I not good enough for you?!" I felt like slapping him again! "I can see why mother always told me stories about how you were a liar!"

"… Who are you?" My father was seriously this much of a baka?!

"Your daughter! Your first kid! Who else would put up with this family?!" I cried in anger.

My father looked sad at me and said heartlessly, "My only daughter I have ever had died with her mother… They are both dead."

Was he serious? He thought me dead… "Then why am I here?! Who am I then?! I am your kid alright; I have the same temper as you!"

"SHE DIED!" He yelled.

"I'M ALIVE!" I yelled back.

"SHE DIED!" He yelled.

"I'M ALIVE!" I yelled back.

"SHE DIED!" He yelled.

"I'M ALIVE!" I yelled back.

The masked man stared at us. "Sorry to bother your reunion, but I must be leaving and I need the girl."

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Me and my father shouted together. (A/N: hehehe genes gotta love em)

The Phantom sighed, seeing no other way than to tell the story about Alex's mom and dad, and said, "Hey! Give me a listen you rich folk of cheer. Listen of you who still got an ear; I'll tell you a story, make a rich man cry of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride. (A/N: Aka Alex's dead mom)"

"Die, die we all pass away but don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay. And you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray, but we all end up the remains of the day. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah yeah" A singing group came… WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE SINGING?! Geez you'd think I was in a musical! (A/N: Shhh you're ruining my dream of being awesome!)

"Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around, when a mysterious stranger came into town. He's plenty good lookin', and up on his cash. And our poor little guy, he fell hard and fast, and when his daddy said no, he just couldn't cope. So our lovers came up with a plan to elope!"

"Die, die we all pass away but don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay. And you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray, but we all end up the remains of the day. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah yeah" The singing group was 10 out of 10… (10 being the highest) but they needed better lyrics…

"So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night, they told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight. Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove. You don't need much when you're really in love, except for a few things, or so I'm told; like the family jewels and a satchel of gold. Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three, she was ready to go, but where was he?"

On the edge of my seat I said, "And then?"

The Phantom smirked and said, "She waited"

"And then?"

"There in the shadows, was it the man?"

"And then?"

"Her little heart beat so loud."

"And then?" He was so slow at telling stories!

"And then baby, everything went black! Now when she opened her eyes she was all alone. Her man was missin' and her heart was bust, so she made a vow lyin' under that tree…" The Phantom smiled wide as he opened his mouth, but my father…

My father he cut in and shouted, "Stop!"

I looked over at him, he was in pain over these words… did he really love my mom?

"I… I left her at the tree… she became sick because of it… this was before I even knew she was pregnant and… my father found out and forced me to marry the very woman I am married to now." So he… really did never love the other woman. "And… as soon as I found out that she was sick and had my child… I brought her back and took them both to the cottage in Japan that I had special made for them to live in. One that I hoped my wife would never find out about… but well we all know how that ends."

I looked at my father's face, he didn't look so mean anymore, just really hurt. All the pain, the lies, everything it was right there on his face and he had to live with that look.

"I most certainly don't forgive you for making me engaged to Dick! But… I forgive you… My mom once told me: regret kills people, we never think about it when it starts, but sooner or later it kill us, but there is one magical sentence that can make all the pain go away, 'I forgive you'. She never told me that she hated you just that she was mad… she loved you a bunch I bet… and I do too." I had finally said to the man I was most scared of what I thought. "Oh and you know what else?! I hate Dick!"

My father smiled, a tear rolling down his face. "You look just like her… and the way she says her famous made up quotes… it makes me forget what I did… I am sorry."

WAY TOO MUCH DRAMA FOR ME! I was tearing up! But before anyone could see my tears, the Phantom covered my face and whispered, "I thought you said you never cry."

"I don't you baka." I cried, of course it was Hikaru under that costume.

"Don't use me as tissue you undignified excuse for a princess!" He said laughing.

I sighed. "So now what?" I pulled away and walked over to my father. "Do I stay with you? Do I marry Dick? What now?"

* * *

Sooooooo how was it? (Of course it's not over yet! XD) Oh and do you guys want an extra for fun that will be about Alex's mom and dad?! (Came up with that on a ten hour car ride!)

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my laptop got a virus (I still have it, but it's a little better, aka it isn't deleting things! FINALLY!) All I can say is that I'm sorry and that I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Special Thanks to Zurla Adams, blackcatgurl, and ohshcfan13: Thanks guys! *glomp* I love how you guys just write the weirdest things to reply on my weird things that I write about! By the way (this is what someone had asked me) Kaoru wasn't in the last chapter or so (having a codename) because he was with ALL the customers and entertaining them all XD hahahahaha *imagines Kaoru having nightmares about girls*

Shout Out to blackcatgurl: I was a little sad not being able to reply to your review, but that is why I can just shout to you! YES! I CAN MAKE PEOPLE "ALMOST" FALL OUT OF CHAIRS! (that was actually on my Bucket List! XD I LOVE YOU!) Well this chapter is just for you and my need to make you fall out of your chair laughing!


	15. AN: Please Read This

Hi… I know many are thinking this is gonna be a chapter, but it's not. It's midnight where I am and it has already been around three days or so since an amazing artist has died… Anthony was just starting his career, he had a YouTube account and a Devaintart account… He died April 12th this year in a car accident… I have no clue how I am to say this or what to even say other than I was a new fan of his and he has just died, and so young. He hasn't published anything yet, but he had a dream and his dream was in his art. He worked on a project called ronaproject (you can look that name up on YouTube and/or Deavintart) I am asking you to just support his art and watch the videos has made, one that was made by his friend tell of how he died exactly, so I won't get into details since my hands are shaking too much.

Thanks for reading this rather sad news, I promise to get a chapter out soon, I just need some time… Sorry again, but I'd feel horrible if anyone who had a dream like that died without it truly reaching its full potential, so I am just asking you to let me in return to support you by looking at your art, reading your stories, and making a difference in your life like you have in mine… Thanks, thanks for reading my writing even when it's bad, for being there and supporting me even when I am down. I have made so many friendships out of this and want to make my dream in writing and art go further, and never die till I am done.

R.I.P. Anthony (April 12, 2010) May your dream go on...


	16. Chapter 12

Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. Thanks guys who looked at his work and even wrote to me saying some things that made me very happy (I will always be here for you amazing people) want to know anything about anything that I am even talking about message me and I'll help you out to the best of my abilities.

Enough of all this sadness since I also figured out how to move on and smile. (of course I had a group of friends who wouldn't leave me alone until I smiled… friends can be really mean by saying "I AM A BANANA!" really loud and everywhere.)

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Hikaru: Hurry it up…

Alex: Shhh, Imag-chan never gets serious… I wonder if her head will explode?!"

Imag-chan: Meanies! =_=

* * *

High School Years (Graduation Song) Acoustic

~Alex POV

It's been a whole week since I learned the truth. My step-mother married my father the day he was going to elope with my mom, but my father never knew I was alive since he hadn't seen me for so long that he believed his evil wife when she said that my mom and me had died… My father only hated me because he was sad…

"Princess, it's time to get ready for your coronation." My maid said smiling at me.

I set down my IPod and sighed. Oh, I got my IPod back, I had walked Hikaru back to his jet plane to take him home and he gave it back. Somehow it made me think he no longer liked me, but as he got on the jet he said with a smirk, "I'll be waiting for you Alex, don't go running off."

As I got my clothes on I remembered how my father told my step-mother how he was divorcing her, gosh even know I have the biggest smile about it! But no smile could ever outdo the smile of when my father threw Dick out! FINALLY! (A/N: Victory dance anyone?)

My maid quickly put my tiara on and said, "You look lovely my dear."

I nodded and said, "I'll be done in a minute, I just have to relax a bit."

"Of course, but your father is outside waiting. Should I let him in?"

"Oh, well you may send him in. Thanks." I took a deep breath in.

My father walked in and smiled at me. "You really do look beautiful in that dress." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

I smiled at him, but I couldn't relax… I was so nervous.

"You don't have to do this."

I looked up at my father, so he noticed? "I want to."

Patting my head he said, "Your mother was the same way, she didn't want attention that seemed too great, or that she didn't cause by just being herself. I never forced her into becoming my lover and I shall say to what I said to her before I asked her hand in marriage, 'I know you are a free woman and I know you hate anything that holds you down, so that is why I want to set you free from anything… anything but my love for you.'" He smiled at me. "You choose what happens, I still have a son to take the throne, besides Phantom seemed a little overly friendly to you."

I laughed; Hikaru had kissed me in front of my father and said to him, "YOU MAKE HER SAD I'LL KILL YOU!"

A tear rolled down my face; yes somehow I became overly emotional when it came to Hikaru… GOSH I MISSED THAT BAKA!

I then thought of how when my brother saw me that long day he ran to me and hugged me. He had thought I hated him! (Gosh my step-mother was such a big liar!)

"Whatever you choose, I shall stand by you and help you… but you must come back and visit." He kissed my forehead again before leaving.

"Great…" I said hitting my head on the mirror like I did at the twin's house oh so long ago and of course the glass broke and my forehead began to bleed. "SHOOT!"

Time Jump!

"Now entering Princess Alexandra!" Some guy that yells everyone's name yelled as I walked into the room.

My father looked at me and smiled. "So you have made your choice?"

I nodded, "I love you dad, but I have someone who needs me to call him a baka, a friend who needs me to hit her "new" boyfriend whenever he is dense, a million cakes to eat with a friend, a challenge of getting a friend to say over ten words in one sentence each day, a friend who needs me to keep his brother under control, and a crazy person who is the new Kira and who may need me to buy him a new Death Note soon… I am like my mom, nothing can hold me back." I kissed his cheek and walked outside towards a jet.

Grabbing the keys I started the jet. I waved and flew off to Japan!

_ONE YEAR TIME JUMP!_

"Now graduating! Haruhi Fujioka!"

Haruhi walked up to get her diploma. "Thank you. Well I was asked to give a speech, but ever since freshmen year I have had an interesting time. As many people know I entered the host club… That day when I walked into that Music Room, that had to be the best thing that has ever happened to me, it started so many friendships… I shall never forget anything that happened, not in a long shot."

Tamaki cried in the audience really loud. Oh, Tamaki is now in college, he picked the same one Haruhi was going to enter! SO CUTE! Tamaki is going into business, but he still does some hosting on his free time, but just for fun. Well before I forget to tell you guys, but Mori and Honey are also in college near and are getting closer to being done! Mori is majoring in karate, while Honey is doing karate AND baking! And as for our Kyoya, he is in business too, he has all the same classes as Tamaki (and this was just mistake!).

Haruhi finished her speech and went back down. "Now graduating, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!"

They ran up and smirked wide. "Thank you." They said together, all the girls nearly melted! GROSS!

By the way, my father and brother were doing fine. My little brother was now a prince and getting ready for his crowning, which I am invited to! They were even here to cheer for me; it made me happy to know they were there for me.

The twins finished, but before Hikaru got off he blew me a kiss! THE BAKA!

"Lastly, now graduating, Alex… There is no last name listed…"

I smirked (I never did fill that part out…) and walked up the steps. "Thanks!" I lifted the diploma and heard my father, brother, the hosts, my boyfriend, and many other people cheer for me. "I was also, unfortunately, asked to talk. I didn't think of what to say, thought I could wing it… Wish me luck." I took a deep breath in. "I came here, not knowing what it was like to have a family. But these weird hosts were amazingly awesome and showed me what it meant to really have someone who cared. I shall never forget that, no matter what. Thanks for putting up with me, liking me, and being there for me."

From behind I pulled out a guitar and began to play a slow song and sing:

"Four years ago  
We were standing here  
Confused and all alone  
Too shy to say hi to anyone  
We'd have to do it on our own  
The days went by  
One by one  
We got to know each other well  
With all the work and jobs to do  
It made our lives a living hell

Before we knew it a year was gone  
We only had three more left  
Let's make these years the best damn years  
Ones we'll never forget

Our second year  
We were better off  
We were no longer freshmen  
Getting into relationships  
And saying "I love you" too often  
We got involved and opened up  
And made some more new friends  
Friends we could rely on  
To be there 'til the end

Before we knew it two years were gone  
We only had two more left  
Let's make these years the best damn years  
Ones we'll never forget

Our junior year  
We were more grown up  
Becoming young adults  
Not acting as immature  
And learning from our faults  
By now our bonds were strong enough  
To call ourselves family  
A family that we knew so well  
One we never thought we'd be

Before we knew it three years were gone  
We only had one more left  
Let's make this year the best damn year  
One we'll never forget

The final year  
Went by so fast  
At first we never thought it would end  
At graduation, saying goodbye  
To those we know as friends  
Heading to college with many fears  
We don't know what to expect  
But I will never forget these years  
So now let us reflect...

And as we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever."

(A/N: Last section is a cover to Vitamin C's "Graduation Song". This song is an original by Jake Pfohl. You can listen to the song at YouTube: "High School Years (Graduation Song) Acoustic [Original Song] - Jake Pfohl". Please listen to it cus I love it and went insane in listening to it!)

I walked off the stage and back to my seat. It was finally over.

Oh and before I forget to mention, Haruhi is finally going to become a lawyer! Kaoru was becoming a fashion designer like his mom and Hikaru… well that is easy to tell…

"COME ON YOU BAKA!" I shouted running to the train station. "THIS IS WHY I NEVER TOOK SOMEONE WITH ME ON MY ADVENTURES!"

Yep Hikaru was now my partner, not married or anything! (-///-) just us going around the world… and maybe he'll ask me… maybe.

"Slow down!" Hikaru said tripping over the millions of bags he brought.

I sighed. "I told you, don't bring to much baka." I took some of his bags.

"You never know."

I laughed and kissed him on his cheek. His face went bright red. "I know of only one thing that I need."

"Me…?" He stuttered.

Smirking I said, "No, my IPod! " I laughed as I pulled it out.

He pushed me and we both laughed. "Let me listen!" He said chasing after me.

"YOU WISH!"

_**The End**_

* * *

Encore, Second Curtain: Finale Company

"Lovers divided get co-incided. Something for everyone…" Alex sings.

Tamaki and Haruhi sing, "A comedy tonight!"

"Father and mother don't get one another." Alex sings.

Alex's father sings, "Something for everyone…"

The divorced wife sings, "A tragedy tonight!"

"I get the twins, they get the best." Dick sings happily with two twin girls on either side of him.

"I get a family." Tamaki sings.

Mori and Honey sing tiredly, "I get a rest."

"We get a few hosts." Some customers sing.

"I get some new hosts." Kyoya sings as he starts to pass over the club to the next generation of hosts! HAHAHAHA IT NEVER ENDS! (A/N: That would be a good fanfic, what happens after the original hosts are gone and the next generation comes in! O.O)

Alex smiles and sings, "I get the thing I want to be: Free!"

All the company sings, "Free! Free! Free! Free! Free! Nothing for kings, nothing for crowns. Bring on the lovers, liars and clowns! What is the moral? Must be a moral. Here is the moral, wrong or right:..."

"Morals tomorrow!" Alex singing while laughing her head off.

Everyone sings, "Comedy, comedy, comedy, comedy, comedy, comedy, comedy, comedy tonight!"

* * *

I finished it! GO ME! Oh wait, but I have one more chapter for you guys (but I bet you all know what it is XD)

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, ohshcfan13, and AnimeFlowerGirl: Thanks guys for everything that you have done to make me feel oh so special even though I am writing this Special Thanks to you guys XD I hope I can find another story idea that will be interesting to you guys! I LOVE YA!

Shout Out to AnimeFlowerGirl: WELCOME! (Amazing username!) Random, but have you ever heard of Kodocha?! There was this funny line that I am thinking of when I read your username: "Hey wow, I'm like a shoujo manga heroine! I'll fling flower petals!" HAHAHAHA !That was such a good anime/manga series! (You should read/watch it if you haven't) Well thanks for reading this; it makes me feel very happy knowing that new readers are reading this (wait that sounded weird… a new Playlist reader I mean… make sense? Cus I really don't know if you are new or not… I'll stop now)


	17. Credits

The last chapter *sniff*! Well I made it so that you listen to a say for the credits XD The artist and title are together so it's easy to find on YouTube or on your IPod if you already have it!

Tell me if I should do an extra chapter about Alex's mom and dad when they first met and junk (I'm not going to write if no one wants to read it… sorry but it would make me very sad if no one wanted to read it and would rather not have me put it up!) So let me know *glomps everyone*

~Alex POV

I will never forget my crazy time with the crazy hosts, my family, or my boyfriend. I will always come back to that one place where I will always hear the words I always want to hear again and again:

"_Welcome!"_

* * *

Credits: Life Less Ordinary (Carbon Leaf)

Anime-  
Ouran High School Host Club

Cast-  
Alex  
Alex's Dad  
Alex's Mom  
Alex's Stepmom (She really wasn't in this much… she was just talked about really)  
Alexandra (in Playlist, but still I shall list her name)  
Haruhi  
Hikaru  
Honey  
Kaoru  
Kyoya  
Mori  
Rei  
Tamaki

Songs- (In order of use)  
Chapter 1~ Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (TV Show Theme Fresh Prince of Bel-Air)  
Chapter 2~ The More You Ruv Someone (Broadway Avenue Q)  
Chapter 3~ You Are the One That I Want (Broadway + Movie Grease)  
Chapter 4~ Valentine's Day (YouTube video by KurtHugoSchneider)  
Chapter 5~ I Want You To Want Me (Cheap Trick)  
Chapter 6~ Wonderful (Broadway Wicked)  
Intermission~ Seasons of Love (Broadway + Movie Rent)  
Chapter 7~ Always Look on The Bright Side of Life (Broadway Monty Python and the Holy Grail)  
Chapter 7 1/2~ What Happened to My Part (Broadway Monty Python and the Holy Grail)  
Chapter 8~ Oogie Boogie (Movie The Nightmare Before Christmas)  
Chapter EASTER EXTRA: The Bunny Song (TV Show Veggie Tales)

Chapter 9~ Crayons Can Melt On Us For All I Care (relient K)  
Chapter 10~ Masquerade (Broadway + Movie Phantom of the Opera)  
Chapter 11~ Remains of the Day (Movie The Corpse Bride)  
Chapter 12~ High School Years [Graduation Song] Acoustic (YouTube video by Jake Pfohl)  
Finale Company (Broadway + Movie A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum)  
Credits~ Life Less Ordinary (Carbon Leaf)

* * *

Goodbye for now! I hope you guys will tell others about this if you liked it XD but if you don't I won't kill you or anything… but I don't promise that Kyoya won't with his Death Note… (Maybe I should take that away from him before I end this since killing people can't be good college credits… I'll stop now)

Also I'd hit the Author Alert since you love me! ^-^

So what should I do next?

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune, BlackAngel0123, 102oceanblu, and Yours by Moonlight: new faces, old face, love you all! Hope this made you laugh and have fun as much as it did for me. Let's just hope I don't lose talent as I jump into a new story!

Shout Out to Yours by Moonlight: HI! My last time to shout here and I want to say thanks for reading and staying with me this long! It means a lot that you read this even when I felt like no one would care if I finished it or not. Hope my next story makes your life just a little better. *glomps* BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hi!

* * *

This

* * *

is

* * *

the

* * *

end!

* * *

...

* * *

Or

* * *

is

* * *

it

* * *

????

* * *

(Secret Ending)

* * *

"Alex so why did the Dick and Witch want with your IPod anyway?" Hikaru asked as we sat listening to a song from shuffle.

I smiled and said, "Do you really want to know?"

Hikaru nodded, he had become overly interested after her father had "personally" asked to download something off her IPod for him.

"I don't even know that."

"You cruel woman! Getting me excited for nothing!" He hit my arm

I smirked and said, "My mom would always make things that lead to nothing, and when they did lead to something they were pictures and memorizes…"

"I guess I should try and make one." Hikaru said smirking. He kissed my cheek, I heard his camera click as he captured that moment.

I hit his arm. "You have horrible aim!" I took his face and kissed his lips. CLICK.


End file.
